Roxie Black
by Twinkle Toes3
Summary: What happens when a witch refuses to become what she really is?
1. A Letter Brings A Tear

Title:  
  
Summary: What happens when a normal girl turns out not so normal? Her whole world has just been turned upside down by one little letter. She finds out that she is a witch, and the daughter of a man who currently resides in Azkaban. What happens when a witch refuses to become what she is?  
  
Rating: Let's just say P-G. I don't want anyone yelling at me, but I don't think anything violent is gunna happen. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, well, except for a set of BDUs that got ruined in the washer. . .  
  
Chapter 1 A letter brings a tear  
  
Professor McGonagall was sitting at her oak wood desk, sending off letters to those who were turning eleven and had shown signs of magic. She had one more letter, and then she would be done. The bespectacled professor looked down at the list. Roxanne Black, living at thirteen Full Moon Dr., Lakewood, Colorado - Professor McGonagall stopped reading abruptly. Wasn't Colorado in the United States? Unless, could this be.There was only one way to be sure. Standing up, the stunned professor took the list the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, he would know what to do.  
  
"Fizzing wizbies," Professor McGonagall said to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Jumping aside, the ugly gargoyle opened the door behind it, reveling a staircase that was slowly moving upward. Professor McGonagall stepped carefully so as not to miss the step onto the staircase. "Thank you, Linox," Professor Mcgonagall said, she rather liked this gargoyle, it was one of the only statues in the whole of Hogwarts that had an attitude.  
  
When the rotating staircase brought Professor McGonagall to a small landing, she stepped off, and rapped on the door. "Come in," said a voice from within, and Professor McGonagall entered.  
  
An old man with flowing white hair and an abundant beard sat at a desk, scribbling on a piece of paper. He looked up as Professor McGonagall entered. "Ah, Professor McGonagall. All goes well with the letter-sending, I assume?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, Professor Dumbledore, I have a question. Here, look at that," she thrust the list of names under the headmaster's nose. His eyes scanned the last name on the list, and then he looked up at Professor McGongall.  
  
"Yes, I do remember promising him that if their child was magical, I would accept him or her into our school."  
  
"Then I'll just send it," Professor McGonagall said, leaving the room.  
  
Backing her own office, Professor McGonagall wrote a letter to Roxanne Black, then sent it off with a rather large and clumsy barn owl.  
  
(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)  
(Y) (Y) (Y) (..*) (*..) (..*) (*..) (..*) (*..) (..*) (*..) (..*) (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(")  
  
Three days later found Roxanne Black lying on her bed, studying her room. When Roxie was five, her mom, an artist, had decided to paint Roxie's room. Roxie picked the colors, and how it was done: all the walls were painted light lavender, and splattered with light blue, pink, and creamy white. She could still remember her mom lifting her onto her shoulders so that she could reach the top of the walls to spatter them.  
  
Something flopped through the window right above Roxie's head, and landed on her. With a muffled yell - she had gotten a mouthful of feathers - Roxie jumped off her bed.  
  
A rumpled brown owl was hopping to its feet. It hopped toward her, hooting softly. Roxie backed away, the owl hopping after her, its hooting becoming impatient. Then it flew at her, and hooked its claws in her shirt.  
  
"Ouch!" Roxie scowled, swatting the bird. "Get off me, you pesky, little - What's that tied to your leg?" She asked in the middle of her anger. There was a letter tied to the owl's leg. It hooted, held out its leg, and after she had untied the letter, started drinking from a bowl of water Roxie had set out for her cat.  
  
Roxie looked at the letter. On the back was written in emerald green ink:  
  
Miss R. Black  
  
13 Full Moon Dr.  
  
Lakewood, Co  
  
80409  
  
The envelope was made out of yellowish paper, and was thick and heavy. Roxie flipped the envelope over, and saw a large purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a letter H. She broke the seal open, and took out the letter, made of the same thick, yellowish paper.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Black,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Roxie Black stared at the letter. For a few minutes, her mind was completely blank, then questions started exploding in her head so hard and fast, she could hardly think through all the popping.  
  
"What is all this about?" She finally asked the owl, who was now perched on top of her dresser. It merely looked at her and hooted. "A fat lot of help you are!" Roxie snorted disdainfully. She turned and flopped down on her bed, making it squeak loudly, which made the startled owl ruffle its feathers.  
  
She lay there for a while, questions still popping in her head, staring at the ceiling. A witch? Was this letter calling her a witch? Did that mean that . . . magic was real? "MOM!" Roxie bellowed at the top of her voice.  
  
A few seconds later, she heard her mom's footsteps clattering up the stairs, then she burst into the room. "What?" She panted. Roxie said nothing, but held out her letter, still lying face-up on her bed.  
  
An odd look crossed her mom's face when she saw the letter. It was a mix of disappointment, anger, sadness, relief, loss, and other assorted feelings Roxie couldn't name. Her mom took the letter from Roxie's hand, unfolded it and read. Roxie watched her mom's eyes move quickly back and forth across the parchment.  
  
"Oh, honey." Her mom burst into tears, and made to sit down on Roxie's bed. Roxie quickly sat up so her mom wouldn't squash her.  
  
"What? Mom! Please, don't!" She cried desperately, searching for something more useful to say.  
  
Her mom stopped crying, and wrapped her arm around Roxie's shoulders. "I guess it's time I told you the truth. Cm'on downstairs, and I'll fix you a cocoa."  
  
Ten minutes later, Roxie was snuggled on the couch next to her mom with a steaming cup of cocoa in her hands. Her mom took a deep breath. "To start at the beginning: Twelve years ago I visited England. There I met a young, handsome man named Sirius Black. He was a wizard. We, well I guess you don't want to hear a mush love story," she smiled weakly, "but we fell in love. We were married, and a while later, I realized I was pregnant.  
  
"Now at this time in the wizarding world, there was a wizard who went bad. I suppose you could say he was a kind of wizard style Adolf Hitler. He tortured and killed people just because. Then he killed Lilly and James Potter, Sirius's best friend." She took a shuddering breath, and Roxie realized that her mom was crying again.  
  
"Lilly was a wonderful woman. She had a baby just your age, Harry, five months older then you, and Sirius was his godfather. You two would play together for hours while his mom and I talked. Lilly said you were definitely magical. I asked her how she knew. She asked me if I'd seen anything strange around you. As a matter of fact, I had. Things tended to float or come to life around you. One time you changed a pencil into a cupcake with extra frosting, and got the frosting smeared all over you face. You ate only the frosting and crawled away. Moments later, Harry had picked up the cupcake, and was attempting to eat it. You crawled back to him as fast as you could, and snatched it from him, shouting 'Mine!', being the ornery baby that you were.  
  
"Anyway, Sirius got in a towering temper. He immediately went after the man, Peter Petigrew, who had betrayed his friend. He tried to kill Peter, but Peter was an animargus - he could change into an animal, a rat - and blasted the street apart before he changed form and scampered away. Everyone thought that Sirius had murdered Peter, and he got sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison.  
  
"Let me backtrack. The bad 'Adolf Hitler' wizard, Voldemort, tried to murder Harry too. But his spell backfired, and got him instead. Voldemort fled, and Harry lived. I took a great wizard's advice, and came back to America, where you and I settled down here.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been planning this speech for ten years, and it still came out wrong."  
  
Roxie's head felt like it would burst. So many questions were coming into her head she just wanted to scream. "I'm not going." She said finally.  
  
Her mom looked at her, confused. "I'm not going to this "Hogwarts" school. I refuse to!" Roxie couldn't help it; tears were starting to flow down her face. "I -I don't want t -t-to go. I want t-to b-become a f-f- fighter pilot. Y-you kn-now that."  
  
Roxie's mom hugged her daughter close to her. "Then you just won't go, will you? I can't force you to do something you don't want to do; I should know that after living with you for ten, almost eleven years. You'll just stay here in America, an become my little fighter pilot, okay?" She breathed into her daughters hair, and lifted her onto her lap, hugging her close.  
  
(Y) (Y) (Y) (Y) (Y) (Y)  
(Y) (Y) (Y) (..*) (*..) (..*) (*..) (..*) (*..) (..*) (*..) (..*) (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(") (")(")  
  
So, how do you like? It's my second fanfic, and my first Harry Potter one, so I'm really excited!!! Well, please drop a line to the crying Roxie and cheer her up. She needs some good, old fashioned cheering-up. Um, Roxie wants to be a fighter pilot. Yeah, that's kinda strange, I know. But I also want to be one, that's where I got the idea, and I needed a reason for Roxie not to go to school. I'm afraid that this story won't have much of Harry and the gang in it, but I'll write a sequel (this story will seriously need one!) in which there will be more.  
  
Oh yeah, and I'd like ideas for the title. This one really sucks. 


	2. A Couple Of Laughs

Woah, guys. Sorry about the long, long, LOOOOONG wait. I really meant to update sooner, but this chapter just wouldn't fall into place. But I guess it doesn't matter at all that I didn't get this up for a long time, cuz nobody's reading it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I now own nothing except a ruined set of BDUs and note from my sergeant telling my how to wash my BDUs.  
  
Chapter 2 A Couple of Laughs  
  
Roxie ran up to her room, trying to make as much noise as possible. When she got to her room, she headed toward her closet, flung open the doors, and stepped inside, closing the doors after her. There was a stairway in the closet, and she crept up them, now making a little noise as possible. Two small wooden doors with brass handles were standing in front of her at the top of the stairs. Roxie grabbed the handles on both doors, and pulled. They glided open with a whisper, not squeaking the tiniest bit. She slipped through them, and let them close gently behind her.  
  
She was now standing outside on a little cement landing. There was a pointed, wooden roof above her, and a stonewall two feet high all around. Without pausing to look at the view - she'd been there many times before - Roxie turned to her left, and walked to edge. A hole big enough for a man to crawl down had been made in the cement at Roxie's feet. She bent down and lowered herself in. She looked up at the sky with its fluffy white clouds for a moment, then let her fingertips slip.  
  
She was sliding down a steep metal tube, her feet thunking dully against the sides, the cool metal whooshing past her. Roxie smiled slightly, and then closed her eyes - the ride would take a while.  
  
Five minutes later, Roxie felt the tube level out. She slid along for a little bit, slowing down all the time, then was deposited on the grass some three feet below her as the tube ended. She sat, blinking in the sunlight; she was in a lush meadow. All around there was knee-high grass, waving in the wind as if to greet the newcomer. Flowers of purple, yellow, blue, orange, pink, and red were dotted in the midst of the waving grass.  
  
Roxie stood up and made her way through the colorful arrangement. At the edge of the meadow was a large tree from which a thick rope hung about three feet off the ground. Roxie ran, grabbed the rope with her hands, and leapt up to sit on a large knot tied at the end of the rope, sending the rope swaying back and forth in large, sweeping swings.  
  
This was the place that Roxie came to relax, and think about her problems. It was in the heart of a forest, and only Roxie and her best friend knew about it. There were about five other secret passage ways in Roxie's house, but the one she had just came out of was her favorite.  
  
Roxie sat on the knot, enjoying the swinging motion, and letting the wind blow her hair in her eyes. Swinging was one of Roxie's favorite things to do, and had she rigged this rope swing up herself. The very first day that her friend and Roxie had found where the stairs in Roxie's cupboard went, they had gone running back to Roxie's house, and begged her mom for some rope. Finally, she consented, and gave them the rope, but she never found out what it had been used for.  
  
"Roxie!" Someone shouted. Roxie jumped, and almost fell of the knot. Her best friend, Katie, had just shot out of the tube, and was heading toward Roxie.  
  
Sometimes people would wonder how Roxie and Katie could be friends; they were about as different as a pumpkin and cat. Katie was short, with a stocky build. She wasn't plump; she just had a sturdy make. Her hair was the color of a cedar tree's bark, and cascaded down to the middle of her back. It was smooth and silky, and Katie usually wore it in a ponytail. Her eyes were deep pools of brown, from which laughter usually danced. She was the top in their grade, and loved to read. She was also the prettiest girl in sixth grade.  
  
Roxie, on the other hand, was tall, and gangling; a runner's build with the muscles to show for it. Her hair was ebony, and chopped to her shoulders. It didn't flow like Katie's; it just flopped. Roxie brushed it in the morning - though she thought it was a waste of her time: it would never look any better - and then just left it for the rest of the day. Her eyes were a soft blue, which sparkled with pride, determination, laughter, and mischief. Unlike Katie, Roxie was satisfied with her usual B, and an occasional B+. She thought that school was just something grownups did to kids to make them feel stupid.  
  
"Roxie, it's six o' five! We need to go!" Katie said, catching the end of the knot to stop Roxie from swinging any more.  
  
"Oh, shoot!" Roxie exclaimed, jumping off the knot. Together, the two best friends raced to the tube. Katie switched a lever down on the side of the tube, and small pieces of metal that had been fit smoothly in with the rest of the tube, flipped out inside the tube. Roxie dashed inside, and started scrambling up the tube, using the metal flaps like a ladder when the tube started going up.  
  
The climb up was tiring, and took a lot longer then the ride down. By the time they had reached the top, both girls were panting with the effort it took to climb the tube. Roxie pulled herself up the last step, and her head burst into sunlight. She heaved herself the rest of the way out of the tube, then turned around to help Katie.  
  
Then the two girls disappeared through the big wooden doors, and clattered down the stairs. They burst into Roxie's closet, ran through her room, and slid down the railing to the floor below.  
  
There, Lorraine, Katie's mom was waiting, talking to Roxie's mom. "Well, here are the girls. I'd best be going then." Katie's mom finished, and beckoned the two girls to the doorway.  
  
"Bye Mom!" Roxie called over her shoulder. "See ya tonight, have fun at the meeting!"  
  
"You too, honey!" Her mom shouted after her.  
  
It was Thursday, the night that Roxie's mom went to a book club. Ever since Roxie could remember, she'd been going over to Katie's house on Thursday nights. Unlike Roxie, Katie had two siblings, an older brother, who was gone on Thursday nights, and an older sister, who played with Katie and Roxie.  
  
Katie opened the back door of her mom's Ford Explorer, and slid onto the seat on the other side of the car. Roxie tried to swing herself into the car gracefully like Katie had done, but smashed the side of her head against the roof. She plopped into her seat, laughing, and swung the door shut.  
  
"Ouch!" Katie said as her mom started up the car. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine." Roxie giggled. She wasn't sure what was so funny, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing.  
  
"Oka-ay." Katie said, rolling her eyes teasingly, which made Roxie pretend to punch her. Soon the two best friends had burst into fits of giggles, and lay slumped over each other, laughing till their sides hurt.  
  
Perdy perdy perdy pleaze leave a review? ( 


End file.
